Sweet and peaceful childhood
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Esos eran tal vez los momentos más felices de Martín. LATIN HETALIA Argentina & Paraguay


_request  
_

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Martín (Argentina) & Daniel (Paraguay)

* * *

**_Sweet and peaceful childhood_**

Sus padres trabajaban mucho y por ello los veía poco. Ambos eran médicos y trabajaban hasta tarde, y cuando por fin llegaban a casa, llegaban cansados y sin ganas de nada. Tenían dos trabajos cada uno, incluso si no era realmente necesario, para poder asegurarle a su hijo único un futuro comfortable como un hombre formado. Martín no se llevaba bien con la nana, era demasiado mandona y cerrada para su gusto, demasiado recta y aburrida, sin sentido de humor alguno. Por ello, el poder pasar una semana en casa de su primo Daniel era algo que nunca rechazaba en las vacaciones de primavera.

Daniel y su madre se habían mudado a las afueras de la ciudad, a un barrio más tranquilo, poco después de la muerte del tío de Martín. La pérdida había sido totalmente inesperada, un accidente de tránsito como muchos otros, y Daniel había sido demasiado pequeño para entenderlo en ese momento. Con el tiempo comprendió que su padre no volvería a casa en mucho, mucho tiempo. Martín nunca vio a su primo llorar por la muerte de su padre, de hecho no lo vio ni siquiera llorar cuando una vez se rompió la pierna. Pero Daniel lloraba cuando se le caía el helado o perdía su carrito favorito. A veces simplemente no lo entendía…

Sin embargo lo adoraba. Daniel era sencillamente demasiado lindo para él, era su primito pequeño al que tenía que cuidar, incluso si Daniel podía cuidarse perfectamente sólo para su edad. Sus madres se solían reír cuando los observaban jugar en el jardín de Keraná (que era muy grande y lleno de arbustos y flores), correteándose de un lado al otro hasta que en algún momento rodaban por el pasto, Daniel pataleando desesperadamente mientras tiraba del pelo de Martín y este chillaba y se liberaba haciéndole cosquillas a su primo. Eran bulliciosos, Daniel en especial cuando llegaban a la parte de las cosquillas. Chillaban, hablándose a gritos hasta que Keraná les recordase que tenían vecinos amargones y viejos y los niños se reían.

Se llevaban bien, incluso si dos años eran mucha diferencia a su edad.

Siempre cuando la tarde se volvía muy calurosa, incluso siendo apenas primavera y ellos no viviendo en la zona más cálida del país, Keraná los llamaba mientras que con una bandeja se acercaba a la mesita que tenían afuera. Martín siempre salía corriendo primero, mientras que Daniel tenía que primero tomar aire y levantarse con algo de dificultad del suelo. Corría detrás de su primo, con el pelo alborotado y lleno de pasto. Su madre reía enternecida, arreglándole el cabello mientras su hijo tomaba

Para comer con algún bocado, que por lo general resultaba ser queque o galletas oreo había gaseosa, a veces refresco de alguna fruta (usualmente mandarina o manzana). A veces Keraná les traía tereré, que era lo que más le gustaba a Daniel y Martín siempre lo miraba con una expresión que iba entre la curiosidad y la extrañeza.

-¿Eso de nuevo? –se le salió a Martín y Daniel asintió emocionado, comenzando a beber.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en sillas continuas, con los pies tambaleándoles libremente en el aire y sin tocar el suelo. Martín observó la bebida en sus manos, todavía no animándose mucho. Daniel ya llevaba casi la mitad de su bebida cuando se estiró a coger una galleta de la bandeja. El rubio finalmente se resignó y comenzó a tomarlo con cuidado, como todo niño que probaba algo poco conocido para él.

-Es… fresco –murmuró lo primero que se le vino a la mente y Daniel se rió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Martín alzó una ceja, mas lo dejó ser, todavía dándole sorbitos tentativos al tereré, poco a poco acostumbrándose a él. Se sentía relajado, la cabeza de Daniel pesándole algo en le hombro, pero no quería quitarlo. Comenzaron a parlotear de cualquier cosa, incluso cuando terminaron de comer, ya no queriendo ir a jugar. Martín hablaba con ganas, contándole de todo a su primo menor, hablando del colegio que era aburrido, del fútbol que le encantaba y de su vecino molesto que se llamaba Luciano. Daniel se reía y le hablaba del jardín de niños, de su amiga María y de la oruga que encontró el otro día.

Esos eran tal vez los momentos más felices de Martín.


End file.
